La canción de Gaara
by Hikari.to.yami.no.purinsesu
Summary: Este es un Song-Fic espero y les guste la pareja esta vez es Gaara y Sakura y etre y leanlo la cacion es un de mis favoritas... Denle la oportunidad


**Supercell - Hero**

**Pareja: Gara y Sakura**

* * *

El la vio un diez de noviembre el cual lo recodara siempre es cuando la conoció a ella a esa peli rosa hermosa y despampánate.

**La sonrisa de esa chica mientras charlaba**

**con sus amigas era demasiado hermosa**

**ella se parecía a la heroína del manga de mi imaginación.**

Ahí estaba ella sonriendo y platicando con sus amigas de la misión exitosa que escuche sin querer pero me fije en ella realmente era la misma persona que dibuje la semana pasada en mi libreta era ella no lo podía creer.

Así Ino, esa misión de buscar al gato fue pan comido para mí y Sasuke – kun pero Naruto se llevo lo peor cuando quiso agarrar al gato lo araño todo- ella decía alegre y preocupada en la parte donde dijo lo de ese tal Naruto pero su melodiosa voz aun retumbo en mi pero no sabía quién era ella.

Enserio yo tuve esa misión Sakura, pero nadie salió rasguñado ya que Shikamaru puso al gato en un costal y ella - Decía una rubia pero no me intereso pero le agradecí interiormente por darme el nombre de ella.

Y me aleje sabiendo el nombre de ella ya que eso era lo que quería, pero lo que no noto es que ella igual lo miraba.

**Con solo una mirada, me enamore**

**en verdad, de verdad me enamore de ella.**

Cuando llegue a mi casa en la noche no dejaba de pensar en ella su mida, su sonrisa y esa voz tan hermosa que me hacia tan feliz, esperen pero si la acaba de conocer, ¿no será que-e me e-enamore?.

**Pero con una apariencia como la mía**

**estoy seguro que ella me detestaría.**

No lo podía negar si me enamore de ella, no lo podía creer de tan solo mirarla una vez me enamore de ella pero ella me aceptara si soy un monstruo y aparte me la paso dibujándola pensara que soy un acosador.

**Y ahí van de nuevo esas voces burlonas**

**está bien estoy acostumbrado a esto**

**solo debo olvidarlo.**

Qué podrías hacer te detestara conociendo nuestro secreto o no Gaara – Decía Shukaku.

Si pero ella puede ser la excepción no lo crees Shukaku – Decía ya aburrido Gaara de a actitud de Shukaku pero en el fondo le creía.

No me digas que no me crees porque estoy en tu interior y puedo saber que sientes y sabes ella es demasiado para ti admítelo debes olvidarla – Decía Shukaku tratando de convencer a Gaara de olvidar los sentimientos que lo pueden salvar.

Creo que tienes razón yo soy un monstruo y ella me rechazara lo sé si tan solo no te tuviera dentro podría ser capaz de llegar a ella sin que me tenga miedo como los demás – Decía Gaara dolido por dejar el amor atrás por miedo.

**Pero mi corazón estallaba en pedazos**

**entonces el joven la conoció.**

Y en la mañana Gaara se despertó diciéndose a sí mismo que se alejara de ella ya que solo era un estorbo y un monstro que no podía amar así que se baño y dejando una cuántas lagrimas se le escurrieran en la ducha que se confundía con el agua y fue a ver si tenía comido y vio que no y entonces decidió y al mercado se arreglo y fue con su ropa.

Fue a hacia el mercado y no vio que ella estaba corriendo por andar distraído entonces hubo un choque.

Mira por dónde vas – Decía ella, un tanto enojada pero sabía que ella tenía la culpa.

Pero si tú eras la que venía corriendo – dijo el pero no se había dado cuenta de que era ella y entonces se levanto y la volvió a ver y se quedo en shock por verla a ella ahí.

Perdón, enserio pero tenía prisa tengo que comprar provisiones en el mercado creo que quede mal del golpe - Dijo ella ya sonriendo pero aun en suelo y cuando cedió cuneta de quien era se sonrojo.

Ah, yo igual iba para allá si quieres vamos – Decía Gaara extendiéndole una mano a la joven para ayudar a levantarse cosa que ella acepto gustosa.

Y entonces se marcharon hacia el mercado y compraron lo necesario Sakura dijo.

Oyes vamos por un helado sip – Dijo ella infantil mente y él se sonrojo volteo la cara hacia un lado.

De acuerdo – Dijo él y se fueron al parque de Konoha.

Mira ahí hay un carrito de helado ¡vamos! – Dijo emocionada.

Si vamos –Dijo él y entonces sintió como Sakura lo jalaba de la mano para comprar su helado cosa que le sorprendió pero era muy agradable.

Ya en ya banca y con los helados.

Oyes un pregunta como sabe rico el helado de café – Dijo dudosa porque fuera amargo.

Si sabe bien a mí me gusta no es tan dulce - Dijo sin darle importancia.

Enserio –Dijo ella feliz y entonces se acerco y lamio un poco de helado.

Oyes es cierto sabe bien si quieres puedes probar el mío es de crema – Dijo poniendo señalando el helado.

Y lo lamio igual le pareció rico a que no era dulce si no neutro.

Esta bueno – Dijo un poco alegre haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando se dieron cuenta y el la ofreció a llevarla a casa pero ella se negó y se despidieron en el parque pero Sakura le grito.

Cómo te llamas – Grito ya que él estaba lejos y en dirección contraria.

Gaara No Sabaku y tu – También grito y aunque sabia la respuesta del nombre de la chica quería que ella se lo dijera.

Sakura Haruno – Grito y le dedico una linda sonrisa solo para él.

**Deseando que nuestro encuentro no fuera solo una coincidencia**

**así mi camino podría cruzarse con el tuyo**

**rogare por esto miles de veces.**

Y Gaara estaba más que feliz ya había llegado a su casa deseando que esa salida se hicieran mas y que no simplemente fuera esa ya no le importaba lo que le dijera Shukaku el lucharía por ella ya lo tenía decido y le rego a Dios por que se volviera a repetir.

Y con ello se fue con una sonrisa a dormir.

**Algún día seguramente**

**aun que la gente decía que no podía creer**

**en ese tipo de milagros.**

y había pasado una semana y toda vía la gente murmuraba que ese chico tétrico había salido con Sakura Haruno, hasta algunas mujeres agregaron que se habían besado, otras que era su amante y en infinidad de cosas más y eso ya había llegado a oídos de Gaara y Sakura y en un segundo pensaron lo mismo.

"Que lo que digan ellas, se haga verdad" y ambos con una sonrisa.

**Las chicas susurraban**

**"ese chico ha estado mirando para acá**

**¿Qué pasa con él?, es aterrador, aléjate perdedor".**

Sakura había salido del hospital donde trabajaba y se fue a comer con sus amigas pero y al entrar al lugar y se sentó en donde estaban sus amigas.

Gaara llego al mismo restaurante pero por coincidencia tan solo y al igual que quedo de en la mesa que la peli rosa daba la espalda dejándola ver sus cabellos rosas degustando de la comida y de ella a la vez.

A llevaba rato pero Ino ya se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Gaara hacia ellas pero cuando lo vio la aterro pareciera que si fuera un delincuente.

Y entonces lo encaro.

Oyes raro porque nos volteas a ver qué te pasa ya no soportamos tu mirada podrías alegarte o si no llamare a la policía – Decía Ino prepotente y creída.

**Lo siento no era mi intención**

**baje la cabeza, pero la oí. **

Discúlpeme no fue mi intención señorita molestarle solo miraba hacia la ventana y me perdí pero ya me retiro no se preocupe – Dijo cortes y pidiendo la cuenta.

Y Sakura volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de quién era pero dudaba ya que su mente ya todo lo que iba de esa semana le jugaba chueco haciéndolo aparecer en donde quiera.

¿Gaara?, Gaara ¡eres tú! Como te va tenía tiempo que no te veía- Dijo alegre Sakura por encéntraselo.

**"Yo lo conozco"**

**sus amigas se quedaron sin palabras y yo aturdido**

**"he visto lo dibujos de tu mesa ¿tú los dibujaste?".**

¿Lo conoces Sakura? – Dijo Ino cambiando su semblante por uno de confusión.

Pues claro es el que te conté el del parque Ino – Decía Sakura recordando todo.

Ino discúlpate por tu comportamiento eso fue grosero – La regaño por el trato hacia Gaara.

Me disculpas –Dijo Ino apenada y confundida.

No te preocupes – Dijo normal.

Y entonces los vio los dibujos que tenía en la mesa dibujado de milagro no era los dibujos de ella eran otros.

Gaara, ¿tú los dibujaste?, - Decía sorprendida.

**Ah – ser ridiculizado de nuevo.**

Si porque – Dije, pero estaba pensado que me molestaría y te burlarías.

**Pero dijiste**

**"me gustan esa clase de cosas"**

**entonces el joven la conoce. **

Son muy lindo me gustan mucho espero que sigas mejoran y que algún día hagas uno de mi por favor – Decía inocentemente alegre por los trazos que tenía en la mesa.

_"Pero si tengo tantos de ti, cuando quieras llévatelos pero a cambio acéptame"_ – Pensó – Si claro cuando quieras te hare uno – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno nos tenemos que ir así que hasta pronto Gaara –kun – Decía Sakura despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Y después de eso dejo la cuenta pagada y se retiro de ahí lo más pronto posible.

**Incluso si miles de millones de años luz nos separan**

**nos encontraremos de nuevo seguramente**

**no importa que obstáculo nos aguarden.**

Y en todo este tiempo no te vi me molestaba, pero estaba de vuelta en Suna con mis deberes de Kazekage pero no importa cuanto tenga que estar aquí siempre volveré a ti.

**Vamos a superarlos todos**

**si a eso se le llama destino**

**entonces el sería sin duda un héroe.**

Y entonces empezó a trabajar más duro para que llegara ella cuanto ya que nada le impediría estar cerca de ella y si regresaba a Konoha era para hacerse novio de ella. Ese era su nuevo objetivo.

**Pero ese día que te vi**

**sola, tus ojos están rojos de llorar**

**que impotente me sentí en ese momento. **

Entonces llego a Konoha y sin se dirigió al parque a recordar lo que vivieron ahí y entonces la vio llorando ahí sola bajo la lluvia y se fijo en su rostro triste y noto que sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar.

Se sintió horrible por no haber estado con ella cuando empezó su dolor no sabía porque pero la impotencia se adueño de su cuerpo al saber que sufría ella y deseo mil veces a sufrir el que ella.

Ella ni cuneta se daba de su presencia, pero ella lloraba por el ya que lo extrañaba demasiado hasta hace poco se dio cuenta que lo amaba y no sabía dónde estaba.

**Pero espera, ¿Qué acabo de decir?**

**no puedo dudar de mí ahora**

**ella está esperando por alguien que la salve.**

Pero se empezó a preguntar porque seguía ahí no la apoyaba y entonces fue hacia ella y la cubrió con el paraguas.

La peli rosa al ver unos zapato en frente de ella y que no sentía la lluvia miro a hacia riba encontrándose con la persona por la cual lloraba y se dio cuenta de que ella siempre espero a su salvador y ahí estaba el en el último minuto como todos los héroes con su paragua protegiéndola de la lluvia y del dolor suena absurdo pero parecía como si la hubiera rescatado.

**Fingiendo ser fuerte, pero llorando por dentro**

**eso es casi igual a mí**

**por fin sonrió, me alegre, pero**

**sus lágrimas aun fluían.**

Se dio cuenta de que ella y el era iguales ambos tratando de aparentar cuando sus corazones necesitaba amor ese amor que se sienten ellos y se alegro.

Pero aun así le dolía verla llorando así que opto por sentarse a su lado y cubrirla con el paraguas al igual que con una abraso ya que ella continuaba con las lagrimas a flor de piel.

**¿Qué debería hacer?**

**tú me dijiste**

**"gracias".**

Me preguntaba cómo ayudarte para volvieras a sonreír y cuando te iba a decir algo tu me dijiste.

Gracia por estar aquí y esperar a que dejara de llorar eres el mejor – Me dijiste con una sonrisa.

Yo no hice nada salvo acompañarte –Dijo tranquilo al ver que dejabas de llorar.

**El chico te conoció**

**y encontró el significado de su vida. **

Sabes estas lágrimas por la persona que amo ya que es un tonto por llevarse mi corazón y luego desaparecer – Me dijo de repente y eso me dolió más que mil kunais clavados en mi cuerpo.

Pues es verdad es un tonto al dejarte ir, no sabe lo que se pierde muchos quieran tener tu corazón a su disposición – Decía pensando que el mimo lo quería.

Si es un completo tonto por que luego el llega tal y como se fue y vuelve a robarme el corazón no sabes lo frustrante a veces tan solo quiero gritarle mis sentimientos a ver qué me dice – Me dijo haciéndome la herida más grande

Y porque no lo haces el tiene que escucharte para saber tomar una decisión o no sobre sus sentimientos igual que tan y no se atreve por miedo a que lo rechaces –Dijo pensando en sí mismo y que debía de matarlo por poner a la peli rosa en ese dolor.

Bueno es verdad eso no lo había pensado gracias Gaara-kun – dijo con una sonrisa y se paro.

Gaara, puedes cerrar los ojos tienes algo en el cabello – Dijo la peli rosa sonrojada

Y Gaara cerró los ojos y luego de eso sintió unos labios sabor cereza entre los suyos eran subas y cálidos como lo era ella, entonces el correspondió.

**No es una mentira, es la verdad**

**y se convertirá en el caballero que te protegerá**

**algún día, seguramente. **

El no lo podía creer que Sakura lo estuviera besando inclusive había pensado que era un sueño y entonces el bendito oxigeno les hizo falta y se separaron

Gaara, eres tu es tonto por el que estaba llorando – Dijo Sakura sonrojada y con una mirada llena de amor.

A él aun no le parecía real lo que pasaba.

Se hinco en frente de Sakura - Sakura prometo ya no ser un tonto y ser tu caballero que te protegerá de acuerdo – Dijo con ojos verdes aguamarina llenos de un profundo amor.

**La mano izquierda de él y la diestra de ella**

**se tomaran con fuerza, y jamás se soltaran**

**y es por eso que te conocí.**

Y entonces él la abrazo y se volvieron a besar ese beso fue lleno de amor y alegre ya que dos almas solitarias se habían hecho una sola.

Y entonces Gaara le extendió la mano izquierda de el hacia Sakura y ella la junto con su mano diestra, ya sabiendo el significado del porque estaban en el mundo.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
